brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Caleb John Gosche
Caleb John Gosche is Jake Peralta's cellmate during his time in prison over the course of first two episodes of Season Five of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He has spent 15 years in jail and was arrested for cannibalism. Throughout the Series Season Five In The Big House Pt. 1, Caleb is in protective custody with Jake and the two share a room. The two are then ordered by warden Granville to move out of protective custody to the general population alongside Jake after he finds smuggled packs of ramen in their cell. Unlike Jake, Caleb is not threatened by other prisoners and seems to have no problems with any of them. Later he helps Jake in his endeavor to join the gang of local criminal mastermind Romero. Throughout The Big House Pt. 2, he helps Jake to try and find where Romero keeps his stash of meth. Later he ends up taking a stab in the stomach for Jake when Romero tries to kill him. At the infirmary he tells Jake he would never save his life in this way again and that he regretted it. He then tries to bite/play bite Jake's hand during the handshake, causing Jake to run away yelling. Season Six In Sicko, he has been transferred to another prison. Jake and Charles consult with Caleb on a serial killer who is extracting their victims' hearts. Charles is jealous at the close relationship the two seem to have. He tells them of an man who has been asking questions on a cannibalistic chatroom about cutting out hearts. He says he will approve them as he is an admin. Caleb tells them the tools used are surgical and could only be acquired by hospital staff. During their visits, Caleb again tries to eat a piece of both Jake and Charles. Personality Caleb is portrayed as cheerful and easygoing person, particularly towards Jake who he considers a close friend. He seems to have a really morbid sense of humor and probably has cowardly tendencies since he prefers to kill and eat little children. He is interested in Jake's life after prison and the two enjoy talking of old times to the point where Charles gets jealous. He states that he thinks of main point of identity is as a woodworker rather than a cannibal. He believes himself to be a normal cannibal and finds the thought of eating a heart disgusting. His cannabilistic tendencies seem to have progressed by Season 6 and he is not allowed to be withi arms reach of his visitors and warns Jake not to get too close. Trivia *Claims that he ate 9.5 people before his imprisonment, including his "tasty" cousin. *At first he does not know how to properly use smartphone's camera but claims to be good at deceiving people using Lycos chatrooms. *Finds extensive similarities between police work and cannibal surveillance. *Buys bags of hair from Romero for an unknown reason. *He's an admin of a chat room for people who like to talk about eating human beings but definitely won't act on it (wink) hosted on Reddit. Gallery BigHousePart1 - 1.jpg BigHousePart1 - 10.jpg BigHousePart1 - 13.jpg BigHousePart2 - 11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters